The long-term objectives are to build on the existing PDQ model to (1) investigate adapting PDQ-P and hypermedia to the cancer prevention/control needs of Hispanics and (2) develop enhanced/expanded versions of PDQ-P for Hispanic health consumers and providers. Specific Phase I aims are to: (1) identify appropriate mechanisms for serving the intended audiences; (2) assess pertinent content and modes of delivery; (3) develop a preliminary design for the stackware, including graphic and audio elements; (4) assess capability of porting stackware to other platforms; and (5) prepare a prototype and final design document for Phase II. Methods will include: (1) literature review; (2) focus groups with experts on cancer prevention, cross-cultural communications, and Hispanic needs/issues; (3) defining scope of application for the feasibility study; (4) use of hypermedia to develop a working prototype for one section of Hispance PDQ-P for preliminary testing of content density, user acceptance, and functionality; and (5) development of design specifications for completion of PDQ-P for high risk populations. The product will be a Macintosh-based hypermedia system designed to meet the cancer prevention needs of minority and other high-risk populations for use in a variety of settings, including community prevention programs, clinics, HMOs, and libraries.